leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
婕拉/游戏技巧
技能使用 * In mid lane, main combo is --> if you see the roots about to land --> --> ** The root and slow prevents the enemy champion from escaping the Thorn Spitter and prevents much retaliation. * Placing a seed in your spell's path after you have cast it gives you the best chance of having a seed in the proper spot. * is a great ambusher. Look for opportunities to set a trap of seeds in brush, then lure enemies in. * Placing a seed inside Baron Nashor 's model makes an excellent ward that enemies won't be able to see. * Placing and activating seeds behind a wall is not only a good surprise tactic, but adds a layer of protection to the plants, especially from melee enemies. Plants will be able to fire at enemies close to the wall without fear of retribution. Example: Top lane of Twisted Treeline, place seeds through the wall seperating the lane from Vilemaw's Lair. When your lane opponent gets too close to the wall as they farm, activate the seeds. * Seeds enter a brief grace period after being planted in which they cannot be stomped out. Aggressive players may take advantage of this by placing seeds directly under enemies and then activating them with , ensuring the targets will be slowed by the ensuing Vine Lasher. * Plants make great tanks. When in pursuit of jungle buffs, activate seeds without damaging the targets, allowing plants to become the focus target of creeps when they begin attacking. * can prepare to defend towers from pushes by pre-planting seeds before the minions arrive at the tower, to allow for up to 4 plants to clear the minion wave quickly. * is a great initiator like , landing a long range or placing a good to knock up multiple enemies can lead to a game winning teamfight. Build Usage * is a great item on as both her spells and plants benefit from the slow. ** Using to proc the slow effect from can make it easier for to land the snare from . ** Since is such a large area of effect spell, the beneficial slow from can be proc'd on a majority of the enemy team in a team fight. * are great as they can easily bring her to 39% cooldown reduction with the help of her passive and the mastery. ** Another way of reaching 39% cooldown reduction is to get , or any item with cooldown reduction. This will allow you to instead get the for extra Magic Penetration. * 's plants can still attack while she is in the stasis of . * Consider getting as her plants can also proc spell vamp, unlike 's . 官方推荐出装 对抗此英雄 * seeds can be destroyed by stepping on them. Crush them underfoot if she is using them to give her team vision of an area. Remember that they cannot be crushed right after being planted. * seeds cannot be destroyed by crushing them right after she places them, because they have a short invulnerability timer , which lasts for about 3 seconds.Be very careful and move away immediately from seeds if she places near or behind you.If she places them behind you she will likely atempt land her E , rooting you and leaving the plants for massive damage , followed by a Q and a finishing R if you are not quick. ** If you survive the hit from her ultimate , her Q is likely to be off cooldown and will effortlessly kill you.Right after her ultimate prepare to evade Q , doing this will allow you to escape safely , as E has a too long cooldown to be ready after the combo * Moving closer to can be a smart move if she places plants too far away from herself. ** This howerer can be a risky tactic , because she will likely fire her E if she sees you retreating near her seeds and will follow with a Q , R, Q leaving extremely wounded or dead * Plants can be killed by three basic attacks or a single target spell and one basic attack. * Early game ?will attempt to combo you with seeds behind or under you , followed by a E and a Q.The damage from the plants is insane and can leave you in a terrible posicion or forcing you to go back to the base. ** Here however , dodging her E will complety mess her up costing her a lot of mana .If she has bad aim with E or you are easily avoiding it, she will instead use Q to harrass with the ranged plants. * Move away from or strafe rapidly around when she dies, or she will strike back with true damage. * Be wary of chasing as she can easily place seeds in her wake, creating a pseudo obstacle course of plants which may cause your pursuit to result in death. * Attempting to connect skill shots with over her seeds can be problematic. Zyra may use her seeds as shields, activating her plants in front of your shots. It is important to note that, although plants will block skill shots, seeds in and of themselves will not hinder shots of any kind. * During early game, try to determine which skills is leveling first. A Zyra that levels her Q first will rely more on direct damage and less on CC, so she should be harassed more aggresively. When she levels her W first, she will try to harass more often than usual but rely on seeds more for damage, so staying away from the seeds or forcing her away from them will hurt Zyra's game. A Zyra that levels her E first will have powerful CC, but since the plants and her E have short range (narrow hit-box), moving around a lot will leave struggling to deal damage. * ultimate has a large AOE, but it can be evaded at the edges, since it takes a while before the vines damage the edges, so a quick teleport or simply moving away will leave her ultimate wasted. So, Zyra, when trying to setup for a good ultimate, she will usually plant 1 or more seeds and activate them with her E to keep her target in place. * Since has no targetting abilites, a teleporting champion such as Ezreal or Kassadin or Katarina can prove to be very problematic for her. * As a jungler, wait for to use her E, as it is her only escape mechanism, and then strike. Just remember that her plants can continue to attack no matter what happens to Zyra and that her passive works very well in combination with her slowing plants, allowing her to revenge kill you when you made it out at low health. Champion Spotlight Category: 英雄游戏技巧